Maka Albarn
Maka Albarn (マカ・アルバーン, Maka Arubān) ist eine der Hauptprotagonisten in Soul Eater. Sie ist der Meister von der Sense Soul Evans und der einzige weibliche Meister von den Protagonisten. Von den Hauptcharakteren ist sie die zivilisierteste und pflegt mit jedem eine gute Beziehung. Zurzeit ist sein Mitglied der Elite Einheit der Shibusen, Spartoi und die Erschafferin einer Death Scythe. Sie ist ein zwei Sterne Meister an der Shibusen und ihr Vater ist Spirit Albarn, welcher genau wie ihr Partner eine Death Scythe und eine Sense ist. Aussehen Maka ist ein junges Mädchen von asiatischer und kaukasischen Abstammung und sie ist ein Jahr jünger als Black Star. Ihr Haar ist aschenblond und sie trägt es immer in zwei Zöpfen, es gibt aber auch Ausnahmen wenn sie zuhause ist trägt sie es öfters ohne die Zöpfe oder zu Festen, dort trägt sie ihr Haar auch in einer anderen Manier. Ihre Augen sind groß und olivengrün. Ihr Körper ist noch nicht so feminin wie von den anderen weiblichen Hauptcharakteren und dies wird oft als Running Gag benutzt. Als Kind waren Makas Haare noch nicht so lang und sie trug sie damals auch als Zöpfe. Maka trägt am Anfang einen schwarzen Trenchcoat mit zwei Knöpfen welches im unteren Bereich aber eher wie ein Mantel aussieht. Darunter trägt sie eine bege Weste und unter dieser Weste trägt sie noch eine weiße Bluse mit grüner Krawatte. Sie trägt außerdem einen kurzen, rot-karierten Rock im Stil eines Schotten. Sie hat außerdem schwarze Schuhe mit weißen Schnallen und sie hat während Mission stets ihre weißen Handschuhe an. Als sie für die Prüfung lernte, trug sie ein chinesisches Outfit und trug ihr Haar auch dementsprechend. Genau wie bei allen Mitgliedern der Spartoi wechselte auch Maka ihre Kleidung. Ihr neues Outfit ähnelt ihrem alten etwas. Ihre Uniform ähnelt nun stark den Schuluniformen aus Japan und ist genau wie alle anderen Spartoi Uniformen in hellen Farben gehalten: eine weiße Bluse mit einem blauen Kragen, welcher denen der Matrosen ähnelt mit einer roten Krawatte mit einer rosafarbenen, gewickelten Spitze. Sie trägt genau wie früher auch einen Rock, dieser ist auch kürzer und blau. Sie trägt nun schwarze Strümpfe, welche sie aber später nicht mehr trug und genau wie alle anderen Spartoi Mitglieder weiße Schuhe. Sie trägt weiterhin ein Trenchcoat, welches aber weiß ist und das Spartoi Logo auf der linken Schulte hat. Genau wie bei ihrem früheren Outfit ähnelt ihr Trenchcoat am Ende einem Mantel, jedoch teilt sich dieser in zwei. Ihre Zöpfe werden nun durch Haarbänder mit Shinigamis Maske geschmückt. Sie trägt weiterhin ihre weißen Handschuhe. Im Lust Kapitel in Eibons Buch verwandelt sich Maka in das andere Geschlecht. Sie veränderte sich neben Fire und Thunder am wenigstens, ihre Haare wurden kürzer und sie trägt einen weißen Anzug mit ihren weißen Handschuhen. Nachdem sie das Kapitel verlassen haben, fängt Maka an, sich langsam aber sicher zurück zu verwandeln. Galerie Maka test.png|Makas chinesisches Outfit Maka Kind.png|Maka als Kind Maka Spartoi.png|Makas Spartoi Uniform Maka junge.png|Maka als Junge Mini Maka.png|"Mini Maka" aus Chronas Bewusstsein Maka_Freizeit.png|Makas Freizeitkleidung Maka_Black_Room.png|Maka im Black Room Maka_Lost_Island.png|Maka auf Lost Island Makas_Seele.png|Makas Seele aus Steins Sicht Persönlichkeit Als die Tochter einer Deathscythe und dessen Erschaffer erwartet Maka viel von sich selbst. Sie bewundert ihre Mutter und hat sie als Vorbild, ihren Vater hasst sie. Maka liebt es Bücher zu lesen und Puzzels/Rätsel zu lösen. Sie ist sehr fleißig und lernt regelmäßig um eine der Topschüler der Shibusen zu bleiben. Ihre Liebe von Büchern geht so weit, dass sie stets eines dabei hat um einen Maka Chop auszuführen. Bücher helfen ihr dabei, Sachen zu verstehen und wird wegen iher Bücherliebe oft von Soul Bücherwurm genannt. Sie ist lieber zu hause und lernt anstatt nach draußen zu gehen und Sport zu betreiben. Sie kann abgesehen vom Laufen keinen Sport gut und kannte vom Basketball die Regeln nicht. Wenn sie durcheinander ist, schreibt sie laut eigener Aussage Gedichte. Laut Soul ist sie stur, trübsinnig und greift schnell zu Gewalt. Soul bezeichnete sie als einen "Nerd" da sie das Gespräch von Shinigami, den Hexen aus dem Chupa Cabras und anderen hochrangigen Shibusenmitgliedern beobachtete und sie sich wie in einem Krimi fühlte. Trotz ihrer sonst erwachsener und ernsten Art ist sie manchmal etwas kindisch und mädchenhaft, zum Beispiel hat sie einen eigenen Tanz namens dem Pon Pon Tanz erfunden. Ältere behandelt sie mit Respekt, mit ihrem Freundeskreis redet sie jedoch in einem unhöflichen und draufgängerischen Ton. Maka ist intelligent, fröhlich, direkt und zuversichtlich im Gegensatz zu Soul. Sie kann sehr schnell wütend werden, ist sehr leistungsfähig un dlässt sich manchmal von ihrer Gefühlen steuern. Ab und zu vergisst der junge Meister, dass andere Leute auch Gefühle haben und streitet sich oft mit ihren Freunden. Sie ist sehr enthusiastisch und manchmal ist sie zu enthusiastisch und wird herrisch. Nach einiger Zeit sieht sie ihre Fehler ein und entschuldigt sich dann auch für ihre Fehler. Sie kümmert sich dennoch gut um ihre Freunde und zeigt dann auch eine höfliche Seite von sich und ist dann sehr hilfsbereit. Diese Hilfsbereitschaft ist nicht nur auf ihre Freunde eingeschränkt, sogar Fremden versucht sie zu ermutigen und bei schweren Zeiten zu helfen. Sie würde alles tun, um jemanden zu helfen, allerdings schreckt sie auch nicht davor zurück, sie zu beschuldigen bei unangebrachtem Verhalten. Sie ist sehr schnell von Leuten wie Black Star und Giriko genervt. Sie ist sehr mutig und kämpft auch gegen Gegner, welche stärker als sie sind und behält auch bei denen stets die Fassung. Sie hat auch Ehre und lies Black Star sie schlagen da sie diesen zuvor selbst geschlagen hat. Trotz ihrer Zuversicht ist sie sehr empfindlich was ihre Fähigkeiten angeht und fällt oft in Depressionen wenn jemand sie als schwach bezeichnet. Sie weiß das Black Star und Kid stärker als sie sind und ist vielleicht deswegen so zuversichtlich und will anderen beweisen, dass sie auch stark ist. Deshalb fühlt sie sich auch sehr schnell geschmeichelt. Sie kämpft mit all ihrer Stärke und greift jeden an, der ihren Freunden schadet. Im Kampf zeigt Maka oft eine gar unheimliche Wildheit und schlägt Gegner sehr oft ins Gesicht. Im Kampf gegen Free gibt sie ihrer Waffe sogar eine Kopfnuss um ihre Waffe in den Körper von Free zu bringen oder sprintet auch ohne Waffe direkt auf den Gegner zu. Ihr Temperament wird während des Kampfes verstärkt und brüllt wenn etwas schiefgeht. Sie beleidigt ihre Gegner auch oft während Kämpfen. Früher wollte sie immer einen Plan für das Kämpfen haben, nach und nach mochte sie es jedoch lieber, planlos in einen Konflikt zu rennen und alles zu geben. Maka ist sehr treu zur Shibusen zu respektiert ihre Vorgesetzten und Lehrer. Sie wollte Gopher nicht umbringen da dieser nicht auf Shinigamis Index stand. Sie sieht sich selbst als einen Musterschüler und folgt den Regeln der Shibusen. Sie zitiert die Regeln der Schule auch oft und erinnert sogar Shinigami an diese. Später schreckt sie aber nicht zurück, die Regeln zu missachten und benutzte sogar die ID ihrer Vaters um ein Buch auszuleihen, welches sie mit ihrem früheren Rang nicht ausleihen durfte, aber sie entschuldigte sich davor ausdrücklich. Maka ist genervt von der Tatsache, dass ihr Körper noch nicht so weit entwickelt ist und viele Scherze werden deswegen gemacht. Als sie erfuhr, dass sie eine Grigoriseele besitzt, dachte sie, dass sie ein Engel wäre und war irritiert dass Soul diese Sichtweise nicht teilt. Sie benutzt ihren Maka Chop am öftesten bei Soul, oft bei perversen Situationen an denen eigentlich Blair schuld ist. Sie hasst Männer hauptsächlich wegen der untreue und perversen Art gegenüber Frauen. Wenn ihr Vater in ihrer Nähe ist, führt sie sich oft ignorant auf und dieser fällt oft deswegen in Depressionen. Dennoch leibt sie ihren Vater auf einer gewissen Weise. Als ihr Geschlecht in Eibons Buch geändert wurde, war sie dementsprechend auch etwas männlicher. Sie bleibt sehr ernst, allerdings ist sie jetzt kritischer und trüb. Die größte Änderung an ihrer Persönlichkeit ist jedoch ihre neue Schwäche gegenüber Frauen, genau wie die von Soul und bekam Nasenbluten beim Anblick des attraktiven Succubus. Nachdem sie das Kapitel aber verlassen haben, wurde Maka direkt zurückverwandelt. Dies zeigt, dass sie eigentlich nicht so pervers ist. Vergangenheit Maka wurde ungefähr um die selbe Zeit geboren, als Black☆Star der Shibusen beitrat, also ungefähr 13 Jahre vor Beginn der Serie. Sie kennt Black☆Star offenbar schon seit längerer Zeit. Ihre Mutter, die bis jetzt ungenannt blieb, war eine angesehne Meisterin und ihr Vater Spirit Albarn war ihr Waffenpartner, den sie später zur Death Scythe machte. Maka wurde schon im jungen Alter von ihrer Mutter inspiriert, eine Schülerin der Shibusen zu werden. Spirit las ihr oft aus Büchern vor, was zur ihrer gegenwärtige Liebe zu Büchern führte. Maka war schon von klein auf bewusst, das Spirit ständig ihre Mutter betrog. Dies führte schließlich zur ihrer Abneigung gegenüber ihrem Vater und allgemein gegenüber Männern.Sie kann sich an alle Situationen erinnern, in denen ihr Vater ihre Mutter betrog. Einen Monat vor Serien Beginn trennten sich Makas Eltern und sie beschloss wie ihre Mutter eine Death Scythe zu kreieren, die noch stärker ist als ihr Vater. Eines Tages traf sie Soul, der gerade Klavier spielte. Die Dämonenwaffe spielte für sie (wie Maka es beschreibt) ein gruseliges und düsteres Lied und sagte,das dieses Lied ihn am besten beschreiben würde. Irgendwie mochte Maka dieses Lied und spürte, das er eine interessante Person war und das er, ein Junge war ,dem sie vertrauen konnte. Die Beiden beschlossen Partner zu werden und sind seitdem ein Meister und Waffenteam. Handlung Prolog: Soul Eater thumb|left|Maka kontaktiert Shinigami Zusammen mit ihrer Waffe Soul jagte Maka den Mörder Jack the Ripper, damit sie sich ihre 99 Seele sichern konnten. Nach einem kurzem Kampf wurde er besiegt und Soul verspeiste die Seele von Jack. Nun mussten sich die beiden nur noch eine Seele holen damit Soul zu einer Death Scythe wird, die Seele einer Hexe. Nachdem sie Shinigami kontaktiert haben, machten sie sich auf die Suche nach einer Hexe. Sie fanden die angebliche Hexe Blair. Da Soul es zu öde fand, sich an sie heranzuschleichen, sprang er frontal durch das Fenster in das Badezimmer der Hexe. Soul landete direkt vor dem nackten Körper von Blair und bekam Nasenbluten. Währenddessen kam die wütende Maka mit einem Tritt auf Soul zu und forderte ihn auf, sich zu verwandeln. Blair pflegte Soul allerdings und Maka wurde noch wütender und zog Soul am Ohr, damit er sich endlich verwandelt. Blair lies ihre Kleidung erscheinen und der Kampf begann. Die beiden wurden jedoch durch eine Attacke von Blair besiegt. Sie gaben jedoch nicht auf und versuchten sie durch einen Hinterhalt zu besiegen. Sie versteckten sich hinter einem Baum, Blair konnte jedoch ihre Kleidung erkennen und sie umarmte Soul, der Nasenbluten bekam. Am nächsten Tag wagten sie einen weiteren Versuch und Maka hatte sich ihren Plan auf einem Blatt Papier aufgeschrieben. Soul beschwerte sich jedoch, da er ihren Plan blöd fand. Maka wurde wütend und sie wurden von Blair entdeckt und wieder besiegt. Im nächsten Versuch konnten sie Blair zu einem Kampf bringen. Die Hexe hatte jedoch die Oberhand im Kampf. Maka fragte Soul, was sie machen sollten. Dieser dachte über das Angebot von Blair nach, zu ihr zu kommen. Soul sprach wieder mit Maka, allerdings wollte er nicht mehr ihre Waffe sein und ging zu Blair. Das brachte seinen Meister zum weinen, da sie von jedem Mann, der ihr wichtig ist enttäuscht wurde. thumb|All die Mühe für Nichts Es stellte sich jedoch heraus, das dies nur ein Trick von Soul war, um Blair in eine Falle zu tappen damit Maka sie zerschneiden konnte. Froh verspeiste Soul die Seele und bereitete sich darauf vor, eine Death Scythe zu werden. Es stellte sich jedoch heraus, das Blair gar keine Hexe ist sondern eine Katze mit neun Leben. Genervt fuhren sie nach Hause und Blair folgte ihnen. Nachhilfeunterricht Maka und Soul kämpften gegen Rasputin, einem Mann auf Shinigamis Index. Maka trat den Mann durch ein Kirchenfenster und teilte ihm mit, das seine Seele ihr gehört. Rasputin meinte jedoch, sie soll weiter träumen und wurde daraufhin mit einem einzelnen Schnitt durch den Körper getötet. Maka kam am nächsten Morgen in das Zimmer von Soul, um ihn zu rufen, da es Frühstück gab. Als sie die Blair auf ihm sah, wurde sie wütend und brachte ihn mit einem Tritt aus dem Fenster. Später, in der Shibusen wollte Soul seinem Meister von den Gerüchten des wiederauferstandenen Sids erzählen, diese gab ihm jedoch nur einen Maka Chop und lies ihn dann ausreden. Da Soul die Geschichte jedoch etwas dämlich erzählte bekam er wieder einen Chop und die Vertretung für Sid trat ein. thumb|Maka und Soul schämen sich für das Verhalten von Spirit Es war Spirit, die amtierende Waffe vom Shinigami und Makas Vater. Da er „cool“ auf Maka wirken wollte, versuchte er mit lässigem Ton zu reden. Einige Schüler wurden von ihm überzeugt, Maka und Soul gehörten nicht dazu und fanden, dass Spirit etwas bekloppt war. Soul fragte ihn unhöflich ob er der neue Lehrer sei, Spirit sagte das er nur die Vertretung ist und teilte Soul und seiner Tochter mit, sie sollen zu Shinigami gehen. Auf dem Weg dorthin trafen sie auf Black Star und seine Waffe Tsubaki. Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Shinigami. Da sie keine Seelen hatten mussten sie Nachhilfe bekommen. Als Nachhilfe mussten sie Sid finden, der jetzt als Zombie sein Unwesen treibt und Schüler angreift. thumb|left|Sid ist besiegt. Angekommen auf dem Hook Cemetery suchten sie nach Sid, dieser zeigte sich jedoch selbst indem er Maka am Fuß packte, jedoch wurde sie von ihrer Waffe gerettet. Zusammen mit Black Star kämpften sie gegen den Drei Sterne Meister und nach einem Kampf hatten die beiden Meister die Oberhand und konnten Sid mit Trap Star reinlegen, jedoch wurden Maka und Soul ebenfalls gefangen. Nachdem sie befreit wurden, schafften sie es Sid zum Reden zu bringen indem Black Star ihm Tsubakis Schlüpfer zeigte. Da sie allerdings noch nicht alle Informationen hatten, versuchte Soul ihn mit Makas Schlüpfer zum Reden zu bringen. Sid war nicht interessiert an Maka und wegen Soul und Black Stars Aktion bekamen die Beiden und Sid einen Maka Chop, welcher Sid zum Reden brachte. Sie erfuhren, das sie zu Doktor Stein gehen mussten und machten sich auf den Weg zu seinem Labor. Angekommen bei dem Labor des Professors bemerkte Soul, dass sogar das Gebäude geflickt ist und Maka meinte, dass Stein merkwürdig ist. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür des Labors und etwas kam rausgerollt. Es war eine Person und sie fiel mit ihrem Stuhl um. Die Person wollte es nochmals versuchen und ging mit dem Stuhl im Petto wieder rein. Der Versuch war wieder ein Fehlschlag und es stellte sich heraus, dass die Person Doktor Stein ist. Nachdem Stein seine Motive für seine Machenschaften erklärte fragte Maka Soul ob ihm ebenfalls so komisch ist. Soul verneinte und Stein meinte, dass die Seelen des Duos nicht harmonieren. Die Fähigkeit von Stein, mit der er durch Seelen sehen kann verwunderte die Beiden sehr und Soul fragte seine Partnerin, ob sie ebenfalls die Seele sehen kann. Nachdem Maka etwas unglaubwürdig antwortete schrie Black Star vom Dach aus, dass er die Nummer 1 ist und ihn Steins besondere Fähigkeiten nicht interessieren. Black Star griff den erfahrenen Meister an und wurde sofort besiegt. Stein hatte nun genug Daten über seine Gegner gesammelt und wollte mit seinem Experiment beginnen. Stein hatte während des Kampfes stets die Oberhand und bemerkte, dass Maka die Tochter von Spirit ist. Durch diese Erkenntnis wollte Stein Maka nun noch mehr sezieren und griff Maka mit Seelenjoch an. Maka bekam allmählich Angst vor Stein und griff ihn rücksichtslos an. Sie hatten keine Chance gegen den Doktor und es schien, als würden sie verlieren und von ihm seziert werden. Black Star hatte sich von seiner Niederlage gegen ihn erholt und konnte Maka vor dem verrücktem Professor retten. thumb|left|Bestanden! Der Angriff konnte Maka zwar retten, jedoch hatte Stein keinen Kratzer und jagte Black Star seine Seelenwellen in den Kopf. Urplötzlich aktivierte sich der Seelenspürsinn Makas und sie konnte die Seele von Stein sehen und hatte nun jede Hoffnung an einen Sieg aufgegeben. Soul konnte sie aber noch aufmuntern und nun wollten sie die Hexenjagd wieder versuchen. Stein wehrte die Seelenresonanz ab und wollte sich nun wieder an Maka ranmachen. Soul beschützte seine Meisterin und anstatt Soul mit Seelenjoch anzugreifen, tippte er mit seiner Hand auf den Kopf der Sense. Sie hatten den Test bestanden und es stellte sich heraus, dass alles nur ein Test war. Stein wollte alle noch zu sich einladen, niemand wollte jedoch mit ihm kommen. Nächsten Tag erfuhren sie, wer ihr neuer Lehrer ist. Unglücklicherweise war es Stein, welcher sofort einen Frosch sezieren wollte. Trivia *Hätte Soul nicht Blairs Katzenseele gegessen wäre Maka wohl die jüngste Erschafferin einer Death Scythe gewesen. *Makas Vorname ist ein Anagramm von "Kama", was auf Japanisch Sense bedeutet. *Ihr Nachname könnte vom Musiker Damon Albarn kommen. *Es wird vom Supertest gesagt, dass die Person, die 100 Punkte bekommt, eine Death Scythe erschaffen würde. Dies traf auf Maka zu. *Makas Theme im Anime ist Psychedelic Souljam. Sie hat auch ein Theme zusammen mit Soul mit dem Namen Mauve Iro no Sympathy. *Sie mag keinen rohen Fisch. *Ihr Motto ist "Deine Seele gehört mir!". *Maka ist die einzige der 3 Hauptmeister welche noch keine Probleme mit Excalibur hatte. *In Soul Eater NOT erwähnte sie, dass sie früher die selbe Uniform wie Tsugumi trug. *Black Star erwähnte vor dem Kampf gegen Masamune, dass die Shibusen ihn vor 13 Jahren aufgenommen hatte. An anderer Stelle erzählte Spirit Maka, dass Black Star an dem Tag adoptiert wurde an dem Maka geboren wurde. Folglich ist Maka 13 Jahre alt. Kategorie:Meister Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Shibusen Maka Albarn